


The Way

by EtherealKings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jaehyun is Jaemin's older brother, Jeno being extremely happy with Nana, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, Sappy, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealKings/pseuds/EtherealKings
Summary: If you ask Lee Jeno who does he thinks the most beautiful person in the world is, in a heartbeat he’ll answers one name.Na Jaemin.orThe little things that Jeno loves about Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Way

**Author's Note:**

> my first work and english is not my native language so please be my kind ^^

If you ask Lee Jeno who does he thinks the most beautiful person in the world is, in a heartbeat he’ll answers one name.

Na Jaemin.

****Jeno loves the way**** Jaemin’s big doe eyes lit up when he shows Jeno the series of pictures that he took in his DSLR camera, the way he excitedly explains how there’s a story behind every pictures that he took, and how he says maybe if he’s talented enough he can write all of those stories down and publish a book. Jeno thinks he is, he believes that Jaemin is very talented and the younger can achieve anything that he wants in life, and Jeno will always support his adorable best friend every step of the way, always.

They were walking together at the park, hands intertwining with each other. The DSLR camera, a gift from Jaehyun on Jaemin’s 19th birthday hung heavily on the younger’s neck. Both boys make a beeline for the nearest bench in the park and plop down next to each other while giggling at an old joke that Jeno just told. “oh come on, its funny !” Jeno whines and in return Jaemin ruffles Jeno’s hair affectionately, “and it became not funny once you heard it a lot of times Jeno-ya”

A genuine smile spreads across Jeno’s handsome face, he loves how Jaemin never complained anything and just indulge him. And whenever he’s with Jaemin, he would feel calm and collected, its like being with Jaemin will make all of his troubles go away.

The younger then turn the camera on and opens the gallery to show Jeno the picture that he took. “You see Jen, I only took pictures of the things that I love,” Jaemin says, “and all pictures has their own behind story you know, like this picture of the playground” Jeno looks at the picture that Jaemin shows, the playground was empty as expected since Jaemin took it when it was already late in the evening and all of the kids who were playing already went to their respective home. “It reminded me of those times when the both of us were kids,” Jaemin continues, “I remember how whenever I fall down and hurt myself, you were always there to kiss the pain away”

_“And I’ll still be here to ease your pain away Nana”_ Jeno’s thoughts were left unsaid when Jaemin continues talking, and the black haired male listens attentively. The younger’s voice sounds like a beautiful melody that Jeno doesn’t mind listening to all day long.

They continue looking at the pictures and the camera somehow end up in Jeno’s hands while Jaemin bask in the warmth of the evening glow. Jeno keeps on admiring Jaemin’s skills in photography when a certain picture makes his heartbeat speeds up, _“I only took pictures of the things that I love,”_ the younger mentioned. It’s a candid picture of Jeno, laughing happily at something and his eyes formed into those crescent shapes that he always took pride in. Jeno turns to look at Jaemin who is still staring at the sky, admiring the younger’s beauty and gentle presence.

“Nana” he calls

“yeah ?”

Jeno shows him the candid picture of himself in the younger’s camera, “What’s the story behind this picture then?” Jaemin smiles at him before taking the camera away, he says “One day I’ll tell you all the stories behind the pictures that I took, especially this one. Right now let’s go home Jeno-ya, it’s getting late”

****Jeno loves the way**** Jaemin is not afraid to be silly with him. The both of them majors in the same course and took the same classes in uni, and it’s a known fact that where Jaemin is, you will always see Jeno beside him. It’s just happened that on that one particular day that Jeno’s luck ran out and he loses a bet against Donghyuck, they were sitting at the cafeteria eating lunch when Hyuck starts “Do it Jeno, don’t be a coward,” this is the reason why nobody dares to make a bet against Hyuck, if Hyuck wins he’ll just rubs it in you face for days or even weeks . Jeno rolls his eyes and grumbles, he has a reputation and image to maintain and going to classes wearing a pikachu onesie will only makes him end up being the students’ laughing stock. Suddenly Jaemin who was sitting beside him says, “Let’s do it together Jeno-ya! It’ll be fun!”

And that was how they end up finding themselves in a shopping mall after classes ends, trying to find matching bright yellow pikachu onesies to wear to classes the next day. They settled for the cheapest ones that they can get and attend their Physics class on the next day together, looking like two lost pikachus in a sea of students. Jeno can see the students looking at them and giggling at their attire but he doesn’t mind anymore as long as he has Jaemin to do silly things with him. Jaemin looks exceptionally adorable in that pikachu onesie anyway.

****Jeno loves the way**** Jaemin knows the secret, the little things that can cheer him up and makes him happy whenever he was having a bad day. His professor rejected his Biology essay, the dance team in which he is the captain of is having troubles with the choreography and he lost his lucky pen that his brother gave him on his rush to get out of the class. He returns to his dorm in a sour mood, wanting nothing but to lay in bed and just sleep the rest of the day away. “I’m home,” he mutters and closes the door behind him. Before he can get to his own room a pair of arms wrap themselves around his back and Jeno instinctively buries his face in the younger’s neck and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Bad day?” Jaemin asks, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Jeno’s back.

“Yes”

“Let’s lay down for a while, watch some cat videos with me and after that I’ll cook some of your favourite foods for you. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great Nana, thank you”

And when Jeno woke up from his two hours nap, feeling refreshed more than ever. He walks to the kitchen to see Jaemin preparing his favourite dishes while wearing the pink apron that matches his pink hair. Jeno thinks his heart cant melt at the adorable sight more than it already does.

****Jeno loves the way**** Jaemin saves funny memes on his phone, and then shows it to him because he wants Jeno to laugh too. There was a phase when Jaemin keeps on saving a lot of the grumpy cat memes and Jeno ends up catching him laughing at his phone. “What’s so funny Jaem?” the older asks, curious at the thing that managed to make Jaemin laugh out loud early in the morning. The younger immediately shows him the meme that he was looking at earlier, “These memes are really making my morning better Jen,” Jaemin says, the younger was laughing too much that tears appear in his eyes, making his eyes look like they sparkles. Little did Jaemin knows, seeing him the first thing in morning is the only thing that keeps Jeno’s day going.

****Jeno loves the way**** Jaemin sneaks into his bed at night, snuggling into him when he thinks Jeno is already asleep. It’s 12 in the midnight, Jeno lays in his bed trying to fall asleep because he has a big day tomorrow where his dance team is going to compete with other teams from different universities all over South Korea. He closes his eyes and that’s when he hears the door to his bed room creaks open and small footsteps getting closer to him. The bed dips beside him and he feels Jaemin slides under the cover, his arm wraps around Jeno’s body as he lays his head on the older’s firm chest. “Goodnight Nono, good luck on your competition. I’ll cheer for you as loud as I can so make sure that you’ll hear me,” The room is dark and Jaemin probably wont be able to see his face clearly but Jeno still let a huge smile spread across his face, he uses his hand to caress the back of Jaemin’s head slowly. “With you by my side there’s probably nothing for me to worry about”

But most important of all, ****Jeno loves the way Jaemin always has the bright smile on his face no matter what situation he’s in.**** Even when he’s angry, sad or in pain the smile that Jeno has fallen in love with never leave the younger’s beautiful face. Right now Jeno is sitting beside Jaemin’s hospital bed, his warm hand intertwining with Jaemin’s cold ones. Jaemin’s older brother Jaehyun is outside, talking to the doctor about Jaemin’s condition while Jeno stares at the floor of the room, his heart cant handle looking at his beloved’s sickly pale face when he hears a hoarse voice calling out his name.

“Jeno-ya,”

Jeno’s head snaps up as he look at the direction of the voice. Jaemin’s pale face looks at him and the gentle smile is forever attached on the younger’s face, making Jeno feels like crying his heart out. Even in pain Jaemin always look as beautiful as ever, he still looks like an angel that God sent from heaven to became the light that guides Jeno in his moment of darkness. Jeno takes Jaemin’s hand in his before kissing the back of the younger’s hand, tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of never being able to see his beloved ever again. “Jeno-ya, why are you crying?” the younger asks, Jaemin tries to wipe the tears off the older’s face but moving his limbs proves to be hard as he grimaces in pain from the movement.

Jeno immediately helps Jaemin to lay down again, worrying over Jaemin’s well being. He caress Jaemin’s face as if its the last time that he is able to do so, burning the image of the younger at the back of his mind so that he won’t ever forget how his beloved looks like. They stare at each other before Jeno starts,

“I was afraid,”

“When you relapse, when I found you unconscious in the kitchen, I was afraid that I won’t be able to see you again. I was afraid that this stupid disease that you have will take you away from me. What am I supposed to do if you’re gone Nana ? How am I going to live with the fact that you, the owner of my heart is far away from me? How am I supposed to go through my days without seeing you and feeling the warmth of your hugs early in the morning? I love you Na Jaemin, always have ever since we were snotty little kids and always will even in the future, and I can’t see my future clearly without you in it”

When he looks up, Jaemin is crying and tears falls down from his eyes, and yet the younger still has that beautiful smile plastered on his pale face. It’s like Jaemin always finds joy in everything that happened in his life whether its bad or not. Jeno wipes the tears away from his beloved’s face and Jaemin says, “ Jeno-ya, remember when you asked me about the story behind the picture of you that I took back then?”

Without waiting for a reply he continues, “It’s a story of how I fall in love with my own best friend Jeno-ya, how you made me the happiest person in the world, how spending time with you is the thing that I love doing the most and how your smile brightens up my whole day. After all, my eyes desire you above all things. I love you Lee Jeno”

And that’s when Jeno feels his heart combust from all the love that he has for Na Jaemin. He cups the younger’s face in his hands before meeting their lips in a soft kiss, “and I, you Nana. Even when we’re old I don’t think my heart can stop loving you”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated so please tell me what do you think !


End file.
